Beautiful Mess
by Izzieluv
Summary: Harry's in a huge mess. Love, but, it's so beautiful at the same time.


_Italic: Lyrics to Diamond Rio's Beautiful Mess Normal_: Harry's POV Bold**: Ginny's POV **Underlined: 3rd person

_Going out of my mind these days,  
like I'm walkin' round in a haze.  
I can't think straight, I can't concentrate.  
And I need a shave._

I sat down at breakfast yawning widely. "Hello love." I said looking at Ginny, she's beautiful. "Hello Harry." she said before kissing my cheek. "You need to shave" she smiled. I absentmindedly rubbed my cheek. I shuffled through my book bag looking for an excuse to go shave. I had everything. "I-I need to go get my- err- Potions Book." I lied and took my bag and ran to the common room.

**Harry sat down at breakfast next to me yawning widely. "Hello love." He said to me. "Hello Harry" I said before kissing his cheek. His unshaved cheek was rough and prickly. I smiled "You need to shave. Harry looked distant and rubbed his cheek. He rummaged through his book bag I looked over his shoulder it looked to me like he had everything. "I-I need to go get my-err- Potions book." He said before taking his bag and running off. I raised an eyebrow. I had most defiantly seen his potions book. I decided to follow him. Without excusing myself I took my book bag and followed him. I ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. I peeked in; from the door I had a direct view of Harry's bed and trunk. I saw him shuffling through it. "There you are you little bugger." He mumbled to himself. He took the razor and shaving cream to the bathroom. I smiled to myself and took a quill and parchment out of my bag and wrote _"I love you Harry. -Gin" _ I tiptoed into the room and silently took out his Transfiguration book out of his bag, (grateful Harry had closed the door) I placed the reminder in between the cover and the front page and slipped the book back into his bag, and ran to Potions.**

_I go to work and I look tired.  
The boss man says: "Son, you're gonna get fired.  
This ain't your style," and from behind my coffee cup,  
I just smile._

I slipped into Transfigurations late. Hermione glared at me. "Harry" she whispered "It doesn't take that long to get you're Potions book." I cleared my throat. "I had to shave. What page are we on?" I asked pulling the book out. Hermione rolled her eyes she muttered something like "Men and love" and told me the page number we were reading from. As I flipped to the page I noticed something slide from in between the cover and first page I quickly pulled it out, thinking it was some forgotten homework reminder. I read it "_I love you Harry-Gin"_ I smiled.

I stared at the same spot on the page all of class, Ginny was on my mind, I couldn't focus.

The bell rang, as I gathered up my things I heard Professor Lupin (AN/It's seventh year, I thought Lupin would be a good Transfigurations Teacher.) say "Harry, Headmistress McGonagall wants to see you in her office." I looked up. "What'd ya do this time?" Ron teased. I walked to Dumbledore's old office "Wingardium Leviosa" The goblin hopped to the side (Dumbledore's passwords were better.). "Yes Professor" I asked. "Mr. Potter, I got a note from Professors Snape and Lupin stating that you Miss Weasley were late to class today." I was confused. "Really?" I asked, genuinely surprised. She didn't believe me." I also received a note from Professors Snape and Flitwick stating that both you and Miss Weasley were not in class yesterday." I sighed. I didn't want to skip class, but Ginny had used puppy eyes on me (she is such a cheater) and she assured me we wouldn't be caught in a broom closet. "Mr. Potter, if you and Miss Weasley pull anymore stunts like that I can assure you, you two will be expelled from Hogwarts. You don't need to tell her. I will be informing her also." I nodded. "I will also be informing the Weasley's and Dursley's." My heart dropped, Ginny would get in trouble for skipping class without a doubt.

**Harry walked out of the head office looking upset. "Hello love." I said kissing him fully on the lips in front of my brother, he needed comforting. I smiled. "You shaved." I said pretending I didn't know. He grinned. "Yup, just for you." Hermione decided to butt in at this point. "He was late to class too." My heart fluttered as Harry took my hand, like it always did. "Awwww." I teased "You were wate to cwass for wittle owd me?" He chuckled. "Yup, you owe me big time." I smiled. "Ok."**

_What a beautiful mess!  
What a beautiful mess I'm in.  
Spendin' all my time with you,  
There's nothin' else I'd rather do.  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in.  
'Cuz I can't get enough,  
Can't stop the hunger for your love.  
What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in.  
Ahhhh._

Ginny and I were sitting on the couch, well, I was, and she was asleep on my lap. I was fingering her hair. I looked at my watch. I really needed to get started on my homework, but I didn't want to wake Ginny. Hermione stood up. "Here, you can at least read without waking her up." She said. I looked at her. "Harry I've known you for six years, I know how your mind works."

_This morning put salt in my coffee.  
I put my shoes on the wrong feet.  
I'm losin' my mind, I swear; It might be the death of me,  
But I don't care._

"Please Harry" She begged me. "Gin, you heard what McGonagall said, I don't think you want to be expelled, and I'd have to go back to the Dursley's because I don't think you're mum would be to pleased with me getting you expelled." She rolled her eyes at me. "I've already thought of that. Besides, I owe you, remember." She placed a colored candy in my hand, nosebleed nougat. "Gin-"

**He wasn't going to crack; most girls would give up but not me. I could either play sad, or puppy dog. Sad didn't usually work. Harry would just kiss me and go to class. I stuck out my lower lip and blinked my eyes. "Gin, no." I smiled; grateful we had next class together.**

"Today we will be learning about-"started Professor Binns. A dull 'thud' echoed throughout the room. "Miss Weasley, are you alright?" Professor Binns asked a sprawled out Ginny. "Oh dear, Mr. Potter," Harry looked up from his fainted girlfriend "Please take Miss Weasley to the Hospital Wing." _  
_

"Today we will be learning about-" 'thud' I whipped my head to the spot next to me; Ginny was sprawled on the ground. "Miss Weasley, are you alright?" Binns asked an obviously unconscious Ginny. "Oh dear, Mr. Potter." I looked up. "Pleases take Miss Weasley to the Hospital Wing." I picked Ginny up in my arms, slightly suspicious but naturally a little worried. Once I was outside of the class room I fumbled around in her pockets, and found a purple candy. I dropped it in her open mouth, she smiled at me.

"**Okay, we're out of class now, Binns won't notice if we don't come back, and he never sends a note to Madam Pomffrey, please?" He glared at me and sighed, for a moment I was afraid he was mad, but then he said "Fine." and we walked quickly to the nearest broom closet hand in hand. "Harry, I love you." I said just outside of the broom closet. "I love you too Gin." He said in a way that made my knees give way. Harry caught me. "Are you okay love?" I cleared my throat, embarrassed. "Fine. Let's see where we're we?" Harry looked curious for a second, "Wait, you don't want to talk, do you?" He asked me, sounding terrified. "Of course not, you know me better than that." I said. "Good, now where were we." and with that he kissed me.**

_  
What a beautiful mess!  
What a beautiful mess I'm in.  
Spendin' all my time with you,  
There's nothin' else I'd rather do.  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in.  
'Cuz I can't get enough,  
Can't stop the hunger for your love.  
What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in.  
Ahhhh.  
_

"**Gin, glad to see you're doing fine." Ron said sarcastically, "I know what you two were really up to. Harry, I swear I'm gonna kill you one day." Harry scooped some mashed potatoes onto his plate, "It was all Ginny's idea; I was just in it for the ride. Besides your just jealous, why don't you just ask 'Mione out, everyone knows you've liked her since fourth year." Ron looked pleased with himself. "Already did." I raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Ron swallowed his food. (Finally someone taught him to do that before he spoke.) "Yup, while you two were in the 'Hospital Wing' I wrote her a note, said _"'Mione, will you go the next Hogsmeade weekend with me?" _She said yes." Harry held out his hand for high five, which Ron gladly returned. "Good job mate." Harry smiled at me. "What do you say a double date with Ron and 'Mione." I smiled and nodded. Ron looked panicked, "Actually, I wanted it to be just me and 'Mione." Harry looked suspicious, "Okay then, how 'bout just you and me then?" he asked me. I grinned again "Okay."**

_  
Is it your eyes? Is it your smile?  
All I know is that you're drivin' me wild.  
_

"What do you say a double date with Ron and 'Mione." Ginny smiled at me and nodded. Ron looked panicked, "Actually, I wanted it to be just me and 'Mione." '_Weird'_ I thought, "Okay then, how 'bout just you and me then?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Okay." Her chocolate brown eyes lightened with happiness, and her smile, I love her smile. Without even thinking, without finishing my dinner (I seem to do alot of things in our relationship without thinking, kissing her for the first time, breaking up with her, whisking her off to broom closets at random moments) I took her hand, and took her to the nearest broom closet.

_What a beautiful mess!  
What a beautiful mess I'm in.  
Spendin' all my time with you,  
There's nothin' else I'd rather do.  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in.  
'Cuz I can't get enough,  
Can't stop the hunger for your love.  
(What a beautiful.)  
What a beautiful..._

"Harry, look a dance club!" Ginny said pointing to a new addition to the small Wizarding town. "Let's go Harry!"

I forked over 6 gallons for the two of us. Rip off artists

**_'She says don't stare at me she's afraid that I might see those five extra pounds she talks 'bout, man I don't know what she's talkin' 'bout'_ "Harry." I said, when I recognized 'Our Song' He smiled at me, with this cute little smile, only for me. "Of course Gin." **

_'You can't hide beautiful you can't hide wonderful, there's nothing that she has to do it just comes natural'_ For some reason, I come up with crazy schemes when I'm with Ginny, especially when we're snogging, but their even crazier when I'm dancing with her, that's what influenced the next thing I said. "Ginny, marry me, please, I-I can't get enough of you." she looked at me, tears in her eyes "Are-are you ser-serious." and because I was still dancing, I said something even crazier "Yes, of course, I want to be with you forever." It's not that I don't want to marry Ginny, I do, but, I wasn't planning on proposing then, that's why this scheme was so crazy.

**_'You can't hide beautiful you can't hide wonderful, there's nothing that she has to do it just comes natural'_ I love dancing with Harry, maybe he's not good, but how most people dance, it doesn't take alot of skill. I like being so close to him I always rest my head on his chest, and he holds me so close, I feel so safe. The next thing Harry said surprised me. "Ginny, marry me, please, I-I can't get enough of you." My eyes were burning, I couldn't' t believe it. "Are-Are you ser- serious?" "Yes, of course." He said it so softly, but with so much passion "I want to be with you forever." I didn't even try to stop the tears, they'd just keep coming anyway. "Yes Harry. Of course." and with that he kissed me full on the lips.**

_What a beautiful mess!  
What a beautiful mess I'm in.  
Spendin' all my time with you,  
There's nothin' else I'd rather do.  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in.  
'Cuz I can't get enough,  
Can't stop the hunger for your love.  
What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in.  
Ahhhh._

**In History of Magic on Monday I passed a note to Hermione.**

**'Mione, HARRY PROPOSED- GW**_  
_**ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!?!?!?!-HG**

**Yes!-GW**

**OH MY GOSH THAT'S WONDERFUL! No wonder you two were playing footsies at breakfast today.-HG**

**I felt my self going red.**

**Shut-up. So were you and Ron.-GW**

**Did I tell you we're going steady?-HG**

**No!-GW**

**YES!!!-HG**

**Hermione! That's great!!!-GWP (Ginny Weasley Potter YAY!)**

In History of Magic on Monday I passed Ron a note.

Hey mate.-HP

What?-RW

What would you say if I proposed to Ginny, hypothetically speaking of course.-HP

I'd hit you.-RW

PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!!!!!-HP

Next thing I knew, Ron's fist was connecting with my nose. "Bloody hell Ron. What was that for?" Ron glared at me and grabbed me and Ginny by the wrists. Hermione followed. "You pratt. She's not even sixteen yet." I glared at him, rather pissed off. "We wouldn't get married until she graduated you pratt!" He punched me again. I was beyond words now, I punched him right back." Harry, get-" I heard somewhere in the distance before my glasses broke, yet again. "HARRY! RON STOP!!!!" Hermione yelled. "Ron. It just happened. Harry wasn't planning it." I faced him. "Yeah. I was dancing and it just sort of spilled out. But I'm not taking it back." Ginny beamed at me. "Really?" I looked at her. "Of course not. Even though it just spilled out it still took alot of guts." Ron slapped the back of my head. "Ron. Grow up." Hermione and Ginny walked back into the class room. Ron and I stomped after them.

**Harry slipped a note in front of me.**

**Sorry about that love.-HP**

**It's ok.-GWP**

**Already Ginny Weasley Potter are you?-HP**

**Yes.-GWP**

**I hate you.-RW**

**RON GROW UP OR LEAVE US ALONE!!!-GWP**

**Sorry about him. I'll talk to him.-HG**

**I love you so much Gin your gorgeous.-HP **

"Harry, I need to talk to you." Came Ron's voice from behind me at dinner. "What." I said somewhat irritably. "I disserved that. Listen. I'm really sorry. I was a pratt." I sighed. It was hard to forgive him, my nose was still sore, Ron hits hard. "It's ok. Listen, I know it's not gonna be for two years, but will you be my best man?" Ron smiled at me. "'Course mate."

**Harry slipped a note in front of me in History of Magic.**

**Ron and I are cool-HP**

**Good.-GWP**

**Well that's good.-HP**

**What?-GWP**

**You're back to GWP-HP (AN/while Harry and Ron were mad Ginny was a little pissed at Harry, she was just using GW.)**

**Yeah. So.-GWP**

**I hate when you're mad at me. I'm wonwy.-HP**

**I'm sorry.-GWP**

**Hey Gin?-HP**

**Yeah?-GWP**

**Broom closet?-HP**

**Of course.-GWP**

**And with that Harry and I snuck out of the room, as we looked to make sure we weren't being followed, we saw a brown bushy hair and red hair, heading in the direction of another broom closet.**

_Ahhhh._


End file.
